A Christmas to Take With You
by fiftyshadesofanimetrash
Summary: Gloomy on the holidays in Altissia, Noctis only guesses that this Christmas was going to be a real bummer. Ignis and the others , worried about the prince, cheer their buddy up with a Christmas celebration- in their hotel. Friendship fluff! Some spoilers as well.


**Just a warning; there MAY be some spoilers in this fic. Just a few. Nothing tragic, just some in-game references that you may not have gotten to, or even if you haven't watched Brotherhood.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

"He _sees_ you when you're sleeping, he _knows_ when you're awake. He _knows_ if you've been bad or goo-"

"Prompto, will you _stop_?"

Noctis was laying on the sofa of the hotel room, staring up at the ceiling. It was Christmas Eve, and despite the roaring about it in the city, Noctis wasn't feeling it this year.

"I can't get it out of my head, Noct! Everywhere on the streets, jingle bells, jingle bells-"

"Yes, yes, we know the lyrics to _Jingle Bells_ ," Ignis and his sharp tongue chimed in. "Altissia is a very rather festive place, so you must get used to it."

"Ugh! Just one more song! Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh... _ba_ - _da-duh_..."

"Someone's hyper." Gladio mumbled sarcastically. "Didn't think it was the year to get excited after all the hell we've been through-guess I forgot about happy-go-lucky over here."

"Hey! You guys are cruel sometimes..."

"You can say that again," Noctis mumbled towards Gladio, closing his eyes.

"Are you not usually as exuberant as he is, Noct?" Ignis turned to Noctis, one finger fixing his specs. He was cooking something special for the group for the special day at Prompto's request, so it was taking a while.

After the question, a frown rested on Noctis' lips. An image of his father, his Christmas, his kingdom, all swept through his mind. "I guess not," Noctis got up. "I'm gonna take a nap. I'm not in the mood for lunch." He walked away with a glum attitude, arms hung at his sides and his face directed towards the floors. Everyone heard the bedroom door shut.

Ignis mumbled to himself, "Reckless indeed," they barely stayed in one place: it would be wise of Noctis to take a bite to eat. "I thought maybe the holidays would lift up his spirits, but he is as depressed as he may ever be." Ignis fixed his specs.

"'The hell is wrong with him? He's got a job to do," Gladio says with gritted teeth, shaking his head.

"W-Well...I mean..." Prompto stuttered, attempting to defend his friend for his recent attitude. "Iggy's right. Noct's just down. He has the weight of the world on him, 'ya know? It will pass...right?"

"Maybe I'm wrong. This _isn't_ because of his job." Gladio crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"He's..." Prompto dragged it out, hesitant as he tapped his chin. "Homesick?"

Ignis remained silent. Prompto was right. Once the holidays rolled around, Ignis recalled the longing glances at the wreaths in the city, the Christmas carols, and seeing the sleds. Noct was merely homesick. He missed home like an insomniac missing sleep. For him, his home no longer even existed. It was completely wiped out by Niflheim.

Ignis remembered getting the prince a present every year for Christmas, for he always loathed the lonely life Noctis led in that kingdom all the time. Though, he remembered once the holidays rolled around, he would not see King Regis very much.

It was the only time Regis was allowed to give his boy the attention he needed.

Ignis was walking over to the bedroom door, knocking it softly. "Noct?"

"...I'm tired," came the voice from the other end. "let me sleep?"

"May I come in?" Ignis hastily ignored Noctis and his pleas. It was more of a passive aggressive move from a man who was very, very concerned.

"..." A loud sigh resounded from the other end.

A knob was twisted.

"Thank you." Ignis entered the small bedroom, before sitting on Noct's bed and patting the seat next to him. Noctis' eyes widened.

"Iggy?" Ignis was never so direct about talking to Noctis privately- at least he was never so keen on it too much before. Noct walked over and plopped back down after shutting the bedroom door once more.

"We are all curious-nevertheless concerned- about your wellbeing, Noct." Ignis did not mention their conclusions as to why Noctis was so down.

"Yeah, I know..." Noctis looked down.

"and...I'm sorry."

Ignis remained silent. He watched the gears seem to turn in the boy's head, like he was pondering and ready to say more than just an apology. Ignis took his apron off for the time being: he was no longer cooking a meal but listening to his prince.

"I...miss home. All I could think about today was that. I'm ungrateful...I know that too..."

"You're quite the handful, but as of now, you are not ungrateful." Ignis took one of his gloves off properly, pulling it off with only a finger and setting it on the nightstand. He rested that hand on the king-to-be's shoulder. "What is it that you are longing for from home, Noct? Perhaps I can make some accommodations."

Noctis smiled a little at the question. "No, Iggy, seriously. Everything is fine."

"Everything is not _fine_ , if you will."

Noctis looked down after Ignis' trial of persistence. He wanted to vent out everything to Ignis; his heart ached. He couldn't handle this pain on his own. Seeing the lights, seeing the Christmas decor in shops, seeing the ugly holiday sweaters- it was cruel to see everyone so happy with their families and homes with all of the festivities. Meanwhile, he really felt like crap.

"I miss..." Noctis stammered, holding his hands together as he looked down. They turned white from all of the effort he put into talking about the load of apprehension and despair he felt. He didn't like rambling about his feelings he usually never showed. Though, he knew it would be good to get it out.

"my dad. I miss the presents, and the trees, and the wreaths on the walls." Noctis shook his head.

"-I miss when I was home, I miss the kingdom. I-I miss being just a prince. I-I miss w-hen it-.."

Noctis stared down at his shaky, white hands. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth before beginning to tear up.

"w-would.." His voice cracked.

Ignis watched all of the "prince's" fears unravel in front of him on a day like today. He knew Noctis was technically going to be king, however everyone used the term prince all the same. He watched the boy he loved like a brother clouded by depression over a holiday meant to be joyful.

"Do not push yourself to speak if your body will not allow it."

"...Y-Yeah." Noctis' body shook and quivered like that of a child; Ignis knew Noctis was capable of so much, so much but right now the pressures of king and the holidays were all too much to bear. He was easier on Noctis than Gladio was; Gladio put a lot of pressure on Noctis, all for the same reasons Ignis would always be loyal to him. "T-Thanks for...letting me say all that..."

"All in a day's work, _Your Highness_ _,_ " the prince's assistant uttered cleverly. Ignis let Noctis lean against him, as Ignis bought comforting strokes to his hair with the ungloved hand. He kneaded the hair near the scalp and bangs softly. Noctis tried not to grieve in front of him as he hiccuped and shivered some more. He closed his eyes, continuing to lean his head back a little. Tears trickled down his cheeks automatically- they were released down his chin but Noctis did not make a sound.

"Noct, rest as much as you need." Noctis coaxed himself into the strokes to his hair, letting himself be comforted by one of his friends he felt took care of him like that of a mother.

"I'll see to it," Noctis mumbled, Ignis' eyes lighting up at the raven's more collected response. He shivered and heaved one more time before crawling to his bedsheets and getting in under the covers.

Ignis gave one last caring touch to the male, before turning and heading for the door. A smiled rested on his face in secret; he knew exactly how to make his prince feel like he was at home. Though he tried to keep it hidden; Ignis didn't smile all too much.

Once the door opened, he was instantly greeted by two rather...intrusive faces.

"So, operation: make Noct feel at home on Christmas is a go!?"

"You weren't supposed to be listening to that...unbelievable."

Ignis shook his head. "Quite the eavesdroppers I see," he gestured to Prompto. "however, we must see to the Prince's wishes. He may have not ordered it, but this is a necessary precaution."

"So, what? We're gonna spoil him rotten just like the rest of 'em do?"

"Noct deserves the best from us, Gladio. We can buy him presents, put a tree up...that will put him back in the spirits! Or-uh, _hey-hey-hey_ , maybe some pics? Selfies? That brings up _anyone's_ spirits!"

"Perhaps for _yours_ ," Ignis says dryly as he fixes his glasses with an ungloved hand. In the midst of conversation, he stripped himself of his other glove, it only being a burden for now. "my wish is for Noct to be happy. It is my only wish right now. If you share the same feelings, I would hope you would not try to fight against my plan of action."

The room was now silent.

"Prompto, you are right on one objective: Christmas decor. Gladio, I would like for you to retrieve my wallet: it may aid you on your planned trip to the Christmas tree shop."

"What? We're getting him a giant ass tree? How's that gonna fit, Iggy?"

Ignis made a sigh, rubbing his temple with his finger. "Please listen to the plan at hand before jumping to disastrous conclusions. Retrieve for us a mini tree: nothing more, nothing less." Ignis faced Prompto. " I shall search Altissia for the finest presents: not just for our crowned prince, but for the rest of us. Christmas mustn't be Christmas without all of us opening presents."

"Wha?! Really!? For a guy so quiet, Iggy, you're a miracle worker! Did you always get the presents for Christmas?"

Ignis put a finger to his lips. "Prompto.." He sighed further at the question. "-and to answer your question, neither of you along with the others in the kingdom would use the money you so-called never harbored for the festivities, so yes." Most who worked in the kingdom tried to celebrate Christmas along with the royal family. It seemed Ignis did most of the work then too: it was all second nature to the man now.

"Used to waste my paycheck on complete crap, my bad," Gladio commented with a smirk. "Or, just needed to save a load for Iris."

"Saved it for the little sis, huh?"

"You got to when she couldn't even make a cent before comin' to Lestallum."

"We must make haste." Ignis says, spurring the conversation forward once more. "Prompto, please remain with Noct for safety reasons. I know Noct is an adult, yet dangerous people tend to chase after him. It is best for him to always have security."

"Do my job while I'm out spoiling our royal pain in the ass." Gladio says to Prompto while taking some gil out of Ignis' wallet.

"Roger!" Prompto made a stupid grin in victory; he never got to protect Noctis, his best friend, by himself. It made him feel a sense of worth; he always wanted to show Noctis how capable he was of protecting him the same way Noctis protected Prompto with his own power.

Ignis did not trust Prompto with some of his wallet funds, per say. He knew Prompto would overuse his credit card, and Ignis would probably be in debt the rest of his life. Literally.

The idea of a Christmas celebration for Noct did not seem too far away.

Things were looking up.

* * *

The night overtook the skies in dark wonder, lamps filling the hollow spaces where a Daemon could have been spotted. Altissia was great for those reasons; in such a lit city, no daemon could be spotted. Crowded packs of people filled such a city in a way where the holiday stores could barely be seen.

Among the midst of the crowds, a desperate Ignis roamed with a small bag of wrapped gifts: Prompto, down. He was the easiest. Prompto talked about his likes and dislikes all the time; all Ignis had to do was replay the conversations always spoken in his mind, and boom, one man down with a barrel of gifts. Sometimes, though? During his gift receiving journey, he didn't even have to do that. He just knew. Hell, when did Prompto ever STOP talking about what he liked? Though, Prompto was loved all the same despite how annoying he acted to Ignis sometimes. They had a tendency to butt heads.

Gladio, however, was a bit harder. In such a proper city, it was challenging to find anything Gladio would have liked. He decided to settle on simple things: hiking boots, a simple shirt... the least fanciest one he could find. He also found some Christmas socks that even if Gladio didn't like them, he had to be festive in one way or another.

So, Ignis carried hiking boots, a few shirts, socks, a new camera, a hairbrush for Prompto ( always worrying about his hair on their road trips), and other miscellaneous apparel.

Ignis made a list, checking everything off. Except, well...

The crowned prince.

He was the last on the list.

This would be a challenging feat, Ignis assumed. He could only guess what Noctis liked from what he told him and how he acted. And, well, the talking part only gave him limited options. He supposed he could buy ingredients for Noct's favorite dessert, and...

Wait.

He had an idea. He put the list away, grabbing for his phone and dialing Prompto. He sat on a bench near the large fountain in Altissia. He didn't even greet Prompto in the call, his mind bustled with ideas.

"Prompto, I need you to find a picture of King Regis and Noct."

"W-Wha-?..." Prompto was laying down on the bed next to Noctis, his friend sleeping soundly with a controller in his hand: he tried to distract the prince with video games so he wouldn't question where the others were. Instead, Noctis fell asleep during the game. He was such a sleepy head.

"This is a one-time request."

"You mean...my skills might actually be worth...something for once?" Prompto asked quietly through the phone, a crease clear between his brows with his lips slightly parted in shock.

"Y-Yeah...I'll find something, I promise!"

Noctis was such a heavy sleeper that even with Prompto's voice raising he was sound asleep.

Prompto walked over to Noctis, grabbing the game controller and putting it back near the console. He fluffed a pillow behind Noctis' head and tucked him all in. The prince was fast asleep. "Feel better, Noct," Prompto mumbled, making a soft smile at the sleepy male before him. Prompto hung up on Ignis. "c'ya, Iggy!"

Ignis put his phone back in his pocket. For once, everything was going according to plan.

For once, Noctis might be truly thrilled.

After Ignis could get the ingredients for Noctis' favorite dessert for the special day, he would be done here.

* * *

"He's a real knucklehead, ain't he? Keeps sleeping and worrying us sick. No care in the world."

"It's alright, Gladio," Ignis says, it late as he sat in the hotel bedroom. "he needs his rest after his emotional turmoil earlier today." He had just gotten home a few minutes ago, and it was almost 12.

"What kind of distress was he in now?"

"Uh, _hello_?!" Prompto chimed in, waving a hand from under his bed covers. "Can't a guy try to sleep?"

"Then sleep: we ain't stopping you, tough guy."

Prompto made a loud grumble before covering his face with a pillow and whining.

Once Prompto was ignoring their conversation, or at least attempting to, Ignis continued to speak. "He was quite saddened by everything, and broke down."

Gladio knit his eyebrows together. "He better be alright now."

"I'm sure he is." Ignis fixed his specs before looking back at Noctis.

Gladio smirked. "For a prince, he's not a _complete_ wuss. He'll be good as new tomorrow."

"Just needed to vent things out is all," Ignis says, reaching out to the night lamp. "Good night to you two."

"'Night."

" _Mmmmmmm_ -nightt..." Prompto cuddled his head into the baby soft cushions of the bed with a sleepy grin on his face. "This is paradise..."

Once the two were settled, Ignis sneaked off to the living room of the hotel, setting up the presents and tree by himself for Noctis and the others tomorrow.

* * *

It was 7 AM on Christmas morning. Ignis was awake with a cup of coffee in the living room, along with Gladio sitting on the couch.

However, Prompto and Noctis?

"Noct!" Prompto shook Noctis' shoulder, shaking him in a panic. "Wake up! It's Christmas! Come on!" They were still in the bedroom. Prompto sported a pair of sweatpants with a reindeer sweater. Noctis was in his casual sleepwear.

Noctis stirred and grumbled, slowly opening his eyes. "Huh..." It took a few more shakes before he was even responsive.

"We gotta go! It's Christmas!" Prompto repeated, whispering rather loudly.

"What are you, five?" Noctis asked while turning over on his stomach in bed, face down on a pillow. He actually laughed slightly at Prompto's childish attitude just because it was Christmas. "I'm sleeping- it's just like any other day..."

"Says the prince who just got spoiled," a voice said from the doorway.

"Gladio!" Prompto squeaked, glad to see him back in the bedroom since even he couldn't get Noct out of bed.

Gladio walked over to the bed, picking Noctis up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Gladio, what the hell...?" Noctis tried to swat at him to put him down, but it didn't work. "...Why are you picking me up...?" He asked tiredly, eyes closed again.

"Put me down..."

"Geez, will you quit struggling," Gladio asked, easily dodging the swats, even grabbing Noctis' hands at one point to make him stop. "haven't you slept enough, Sleeping Beauty?"

"I could sleep forever."

"Not happening," Gladio says. "eyes open, stop bitching."

"Like I'm the one here complaining."

"After you see this, you'll regret it."

Noctis huffed and puffed, not seeing the point of this or what he was going to see. He finally was put down by Gladio, Noctis rubbing his eyes first. Gladio patted Noctis' back roughly without even trying; he was so strong. Noctis groaned.

Once he opened his eyes, and a big tree with chocobo ornaments was in sight, his eyes widened. Since Prompto had seen it before, he just smiled brightly and looked over at Noctis.

"Merry Christmas, Noct."

A framed picture of him and King Regis sat on top of the presents. It was when he graduated high school; Regis came to the graduation. It was a picture of Noctis hugging Regis tightly with a big smile adorning his face. He hadn't been living with his father in so long, that he was thrilled to see him. You could see his father's cane set to the side, knowing he was going to have his now older son in his arms and almost knocking him over.

Noctis looked over at Prompto. "This is when we began to get closer." Noctis pointed out, him and Prompto really becoming best friends right before graduation.

" _Yeah_.." Prompto says with a high pitched sigh. "memories."

"I remember how happy Noct was when you used to call the complex, when he was absent from his studies."

"That wasn't necessary to say, Iggy."

"You're blushing, 'Prince Noctis.'"

"I'm not."

"Noct's _blushing_!? First because of Luna, and now because of me? I'm _blessed_."

"Open your presents already, _okay_?"

"He's right." Ignis presses.

Noctis sat back on the couch while everyone else opened their presents. He held the picture frame in his hands, smiling for once with a quivering lip. He wiped his wet eyes and covered his face for a moment.

Ignis tapped Noctis' shoulder from behind the couch. "Don't be convinced that was your only gift, Noct." Ignis handed him a whole plate of Noctis' favorite dessert from childhood. Ignis consistently practiced making it since Noct's high school years, determined to recreate the childhood pastry he used to love and thus, make it even better than before.

"This is...all for me?" Noctis asked, looking at Ignis for cordiality. Ignis nodded.

" _Just_ for you," Ignis stated as he fixed his glasses.

"Don't get used to this, Noct. We got a long journey ahead of us." Gladio commented, before beginning to unwrap his own present.

"Yeah, yeah, I know-" Noct murmured under his breath as he was chewing on the pastry Ignis made for him.

" _Whoa! Whoa!_ A new camera! And a new hairbrush! I don't think I've ever been this happy on Christmas! Imagine all the pics I can now get of Cindy...times twenty!"

"Pervert." Gladio muttered.

"Who are you calling a pervert? Cindy's personality...it's the best part about her..."

"...And her boobs."

"That only adds to her amazing-ness."

"Yeah, that's how I thought you'd agree. You'll never get her if you're just a pervert about it."

Noctis actually began to laugh out loud at the conversations around him, putting his plate to the side and hunched over. He had a fist to mouth with his cheeks puffed out. " _H-Haha_!" He felt so happy inside, like whatever clouds resided in him were washed away by a reminder that he was never alone.

Ignis jolted from behind the couch, worried for a minute at the laughter since Noctis barely broke into a fit of it.

Prompto and Gladio stopped in their tracks, looking at where the source came from. Both shocked, they laughed too. Gladio set his open presents to the side with his Christmas socks on to make Ignis happy. He shook his head to Noctis with a gentle smile.

Ignis simply grinned to the slightest, fixing his specs once more.

"I really...l-love you guys," Noctis gasped for breath after saying it, the emotional weight off of his chest gone from laughing so much. "this made things a lot better."

"Well, they say laughter is the best medicine, wouldn't you agree?" Ignis inquired, causing Prompto and Gladio to laugh some more unintentionally.

Noctis made a half smile. "It was more than that..."

" _Hee-hee,"_ Prompto tookin a big breath to stop laughing. "-we love you too buddy."

"Yeah, but no homo." Gladio added.

"Yeah, no homo...or _maybe_ I meant it in the most homo-i-est way possible!" Prompto teased.

"QUIT IT, Prompto!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!-Or, _am_ _I_?"

Noctis shook his head while laughing some more, Ignis sitting next to Noctis as he was hunched over again.

"You're going to kill our prince if you keep this up."

"Chill out, specs, he's fine!"

"He will not be fine if he cannot _breathe_."

Noctis put his hand out on Ignis' shoulder to assure him. "No-really-I'm-fine-" Noctis' cheeks puffed out before laughing again, head in his lap now as he covered his face with crossed arms.

After a minute or so, Noctis looked back up. His cheeks were red from laughing so much, his face no longer stricken with tears or a porcelain complexion. His eyes were watery with no longer sadness or depression, but joy.

"I don't know how I could've made it this far if I didn't have you guys."

Noctis smiled.

"Really-

 _-thank_ _you_."

* * *

 **ANDDDDD then they all die. Oh God no, I'm kidding. For anyone that does follow my** **stories, I'm sorry for the absence. Depression hit me hard. For anyone that has been gloomy like Noctis during the holidays, I hope this oneshot cheered you up. Who knows-maybe a holiday miracle will happen for YOU too.**

 **Happy holidays friends! If you liked this, be sure to tell me! Love what you guys have to say :) Oh, and happy gaming!**


End file.
